Siran Vardan
Siran Vardan is the younger sister of Avedis Vardan. She and her brother came from a long line of Nod soldiers, officers, and agents. Her brother was a Nod Infantryman, until when Siran was 16, she was discovered to have been taken and subjected to experimentation by Nod. Siran was taken back by her brother and, in fear of what they were doing to her, she begged her brother to get her away from them. The duo managed to escape to Coalition Space, and were taken to Kaven Base, where they'd be protected from Kane's agents. Siran has enhanced strength and agility, as well as Energy Manipulation, due to the Nod experimentation, but imperfections in the experiments performed on her cause her to occasionally fall into a comatose state for hours, even days, before waking. However, she still has the habit of sneaking out every once in a while, which leads Avedis to worry, as he fears she may fall comatose, and no one would be around to help her. Personality When she first arrived at Kaven Base, Siran was shy and nervous, but curious. Around the early-2290s, however, she became less shy and more vocal with her opinion. Formerly unwilling to fight, she now sees it as a valid option for getting out of trouble, if no other path is available. These changes in her personality became more prominent in 2295, when she and Lyle temporarily joined the secretive Project Stormgate for an assignment, and Siran met an alternate version of herself that was part of the Tetraumvite leadership of a Coalition Remnant Group, known as "Stargate Squadran". Relations with other individuals Avedis Vardan Siran loves her brother, and is thankful to him for rescuing her from Nod, sacrificing everything he had for her. She outwardly is annoyed by Avedis's attempts to keep her at home most of the time, and therefore sneaks out regularly. However, she does find his fears to be well-founded, and, inwardly, holds his same fears (that she'd fall into a coma alone, where no one would help her) to a much higher degree. Sasha Urec Siran, over time, began to see Sasha kind of like an unofficial older sister, when she got frustrated with Avedis. While she appreciated Sasha's attempts to help her get a little more freedom, Siran sometimes began to wonder just why she was doing it. Anastasia Renner Siran first met Anastasia when Anastasia returned from her time in exile. The 2 seemed to get along just fine. Trista Bennett Siran met Trista soon after Trista began going out with Avedis. The 2 became fast friends, Siran easily able to get over the knowledge of Trista's past. Arin Acadal Siran met Arin soon before Anastasia returned from exile. Both seemed to get along, due to certain points of their life being vaguely similar. Lyle Kendrick The first time Siran met Lyle was when he'd taken her to his residence when she'd fallen into a coma, and she woke up there. When she woke up, she found that Lyle was taking good care of her. This caused her to come to like him. The 2 then began running into each other during Siran's escapades, and the duo became closer each time. After Lyle was forced to move in with the Vardans when his apartment was taken away, he and Siran spent much more time together, their relationship growing closer over the next 2 decades, until 2300, when they married. Gallery jodelle-ferland-eclipse.jpg|Siran, prior to being experimented on... Jodelle-ferland.jpg|Siran, after experimentation, and up to the late 2280s, in her favorite outfit